custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SpikeyDragon/Archive 1
Welcome! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :Need help? See the for general information and tips on getting started. For specific information on this wiki, try asking in the Bohrok Nest, or contact an administrator. :Ready to start? Check out the style manual and layout guide to start, and it is highly recommended to review all the policy pages as well. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! ::::—The CBW Community Team Hello' SpikeyDragon (cool name), welcome to CBW, if you have any questions, please ask me or any of the administrators and we'd be glad to help. Combat Robotic Prototype 11 01:47, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Welcome, welcome! :D [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 20:02, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to our wiki! I'm one of the administrators here, so you can contact me my talk page if you need any help. If you don't mind, I've provided a short introduction to this site below, which you should read, as it contains a lot of helpful information on this wiki. *To learn how to use the wiki interface and make your own articles in case you don't already know, you should probably see the . *It's recommended that all users on this wiki read the policy pages (especially the manual and layout guide, which have tips on writing pages). *For more a detailed list of all the pages that are important to getting started, see the Portal. That's all for now. Again, contact one of the other administrators or myself if you have any questions. I hope you enjoy your time here. VarkanaxTalk 20:26,10/15/2011 Err...I'm not exactly sure what you want me to do. While I certainly won't mind looking over your pages to see if they fit the MoS requirements, I'm not sure what you mean by "spreading them around". If you mean trying to get them more well known, I really don't think I'd (or anyone else) be any help to you, sorry. All of the users on this wiki who have become well known got to be that way by their own efforts, and there's not really much more I can do to advertise them, sorry. I think the best thing you can do is continue to make blog posts about your storyline, as well as announcing it on Custom BIONICLE Wiki/News, so the whole community can view it. It's good you're planning a large storyline, you should begin work on the stories. If they're well written and interesting, they'll attract attention. But regarding popularity, I can't really get you to be more popular, that's something you'll have to work on yourself, sorry. I also recommend you work on improving your grammar. I know that may sound bad, but pages tend to look better and meet the wiki requirements if they have infobox templates and words are spelled and punctuated correctly. If you need any more help in this regard, feel free to ask. Regards, VarkanaxTalk 16:39,10/25/2011 Infoboxes Please sign your name with four tildes (~~~~) or press the signature button after the message so I know who left it automatically. Regarding infoboxes, if your article is about a character, go to the page Template: Character#Tutorial. It shows the basics of creating an infobox. Paste the code onto the top of the page you're creating, filling all known fields. If one field does not fit your character, leave it blank. For example: Gives you the infobox template: VarkanaxTalk 18:49,10/25/2011 What do you need help with? CombatRoboticPrototype11 02:02, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Well I really just won't to become apart of the community, I have skills that I would love to use in the community. I'm an artist, soon to be animator, writer, and bionicle builder. And please I have no freinds or contacts.SpikeyDragon 7:58 November 7, 2011. I could help with that. CombatRoboticPrototype11 14:43, November 7, 2011 (UTC) How? I'm not completely sure, could you be a little more specific in what you need help with? CombatRoboticPrototype11 15:34, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I want to help with the community. For example if some one needs artist I can help. I can help with anything. I also would like to announce stories, and ask for help. I also need friends, and contacts. I'm always a contact if you need help, when it comes to becoming part of the community, it takes some work, write some blog posts, write comments on articles and pages, check the news on the main page, comment on recent and popular blogs, do anything that might get the attention of the other users. It takes some work, but you'll get the hang of it. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. CombatRoboticPrototype11 15:55, November 7, 2011 (UTC) ps. could you start adding a signature whenever you leave a message, just so people know its you. Contest is over I'm not sure that you get this, but the artwork contest is over and done with. You can however enter my Matoran MOC and page contest if you want, but there is no more artwork contest. Also, if you want to flaunt your artwork, you could just upload it to your user page. I often enjoy viewing others' art, and am sad that there isn't much of it here. ---- LCpl. Echo 1: High Resolution, Dinobot, Maximize! 22:37, November 11, 2011 (UTC) I understand now. I don't draw bionicles that much but I'll give it a shot. SpikeyDragon: 8:17 November 11, 2011 Please I have no freinds. Any buddy willing to get to know me better? SpikeyDragon: 2:25 November 15, 2011 Sure, I'd like to talk with you more. CombatRoboticPrototype11 00:28, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Well I'm a artist and MOCer I would show you my new MOCs but they would spoil some of my story. Also I have a question, should I cancel Endless Dream? You're a very good artist from what I have seen. I give it a 10 of 10. So what do you thnk of my artwork? Do I need to pay more attention to shadows? To much sketch marks? SpikeyDragon 7:38 November 15, 2011 Are you talking to me? because I haven't uploaded any artwork, unless you're talking about the graphic images of my characters on my gallery. and I've seen you're artwork, it's much better than I could ever do freehand, I'd give it a 9.5 out of 10. Also, about endless dream, I don't know if you should cancel it, mainly because you haven't put up enough to show us what the story is about. Back to your artwork, I wouldn't change much about it, it looks great, the artwork has a 3D appearance even though the shadows aren't present, I wouldn't change that, unless you were to do a final draft of that artwork. the sketch marks are fine, it's a sketch, there can be sketch marks, again if you wanted to do a final project, it would be a different story. Overall, some of the best artwork I've seen on the wiki so far. CombatRoboticPrototype11 00:50, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks!!!! Should I make my own version of Brutaka? Do I put my name on the end Brutaka (SpikeyDragon)? How do I do that? SpikeyDragon 15:24, November 16, 2011 (UTC) It's your choice if you want to come up with your own version of Brutaka, you don't have to ask me, as for naming the page, you've got it right. "Brutaka (SpikeyDragon)" would work. CombatRoboticPrototype11 00:57, November 17, 2011 (UTC) How do I make my User page have the greetings thing template were I can put a slide show of my bionicles I have made, like you have? 17:07, November 19, 2011 (UTC)SpikeyDragon Are you taling about the fixed template at the bottom of my userpage? CombatRoboticPrototype11 17:16, November 19, 2011 (UTC) No, the whole thing is in black and red. How did you pull that off?SpikeyDragon 12:40, November 20, 2011 (UTC) There is a lot of coding that goes into it, if you'd like, the coding for this is below. (Add text youd like here.) If you want the page to use that, just copy this coding onto your userpage, just don't copy the "nowiki" coding along with that. If you use a dark color for your background, then type in ' and add at the end of the text '. be sure not to edit your userpage as much as your articles, there is a section on that in the User Page policy. I edit my userpage a lot, but I'm trying to fix that. One more thing, if you want to talk to a user, be sure to leave a message on their talk page, just so they know your talking to them. [[User:Crp11|CombatRoboticPrototype11 21:41, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, still trying to figure it out. SpikeyDragon 15:29, November 21, 2011 (UTC) I changed the color of the words, but how do I change the color of everything else Crp11?SpikeyDragon 17:41, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Hello, SpikeyDragon. I'd like to inform you that your "Amata Nui" page is viewed as a stub, or it is lacking in info. I'd ask that you please add more info, or it will be deleted in exactly 1 month. This should give you a sufficient amount of time to improve. This is to prevent stub pages from just staying stubs forever and making the wiki look kinda bad. The areas that require modifying are highlighted in red above. CombatRoboticPrototype11 00:50, November 22, 2011 (UTC) I noticed your user page, and I just wanted to let you know that the parentheses shouldn't be there if you want it to work properly. CombatRoboticPrototype11 02:22, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the help all of you guys!!!!SpikeyDragon 13:45, November 22, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome, please contact me if you need anythign else, or if you just want to talk. CombatRoboticPrototype11 21:14, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Reviewing Sorry for the late reply, I've been offline for a while. Regarding articles, as I've said before, I'd be happy to check them over to see if they meet the MoS requirements. As for stories, if you're working on them, you can submit them to my review club for reviewing (In the "current projects" section). If you need any more help, feel free to contact me on my talk page. VarkanaxTalk 17:11,11/24/2011 Hey, SpikeyDragon, do you have a category page for pages created by you, if you don't, I would suggest making one, just so it's easier for other users to see which pages were created by you. CombatRoboticPrototype11 17:20, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Varkanax, you are the best, but you have to please if I let you review my writings prerelease not to spoil them and put them out early. SpikeyDragon 01:28, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Please answer me on my talk page, so I know you're talking to me automatically. And my review club doesn't do prerelease reviews (You have to have at least five chapters completed on the wiki in order to be allowed to have a review), sorry. But when you have them on the wiki, in progress, feel free to submit them to the NRC, where I or another story reviewer will review. VarkanaxTalk 13:03,11/25/2011 I understand completely. it will be "reviewable" sometime in december. Thank you so much Varkanax!!!! SpikeyDragon 13:45, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Crp11, how do I make my own category? SpikeyDragon 16:02, November 25, 2011 (UTC) It's really simple, all you have to do is create a new page and name it "Category:Title" like for your category page, I would call it "Category:User:SpikeyDragon". Also, to add a page to that category, go to the page you want to add, at the bottom of the page there is a bar with a bunch of links, this is the list of categories that your page has, just click the button that says "Add Category" and type in the title of your category, do not add the "Category:" part in front of it when you type it in. One more thing, I wouldn't create a category page if you don't have any pages up on the wiki. CombatRoboticPrototype11 19:17, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Crp11. It worked fine, but I have a question should I add to the timeline or make my own timeline? SpikeyDragon 14:52, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Are you talknig about this timeline? If you are, then yes, you can add stuff to it, you can also create your own timeline if you want, just be sure there is enough information in your story. CombatRoboticPrototype11 19:56, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Should I get Alienation out now? SpikeyDragon 00:03, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Yes, you can add infoboxes to your user page, I would use an actual infobox, though, because a pre-made template will automatically categorize it into a category that you don't want to be in, so an infobox would work better than a template. CombatRoboticPrototype11 00:22, December 7, 2011 (UTC) So don't copy a template use the infobox button on the side? SpikeyDragon 14:06, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Yes, remember that you have to add a title for each section of the page, as well as a title for the infobox itself. CombatRoboticPrototype11 00:11, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Should I restart my talk page (delete everything)? SpikeyDragon 18:14, December 13, 2011 (UTC) I would suggest waiting at the moment, you can do it if you want, but I'd suggest waiting a little bit, and when you do, copy all of the stuff onto a talk page archive that should be named "User talk:SpikeyDragon/Archive" you could also say"User talk:SpikeyDragon/Archive 1" if you think you would have even more talk with other users and would have multiple archives. CombatRoboticPrototype11 00:51, December 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm thinking of creating a club. How do I do that? SpikeyDragon 13:36, December 21, 2011 (UTC) I've got no idea how to create a club, I would talk to an administrator about that. CombatRoboticPrototype11 18:15, December 21, 2011 (UTC)